


Badfic: Up

by Rukazaya



Series: [Durarara!!] Shizuo x Izaya (and alternates) drabbles and one shots [10]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:38:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Durarara Kink meme prompt: Bad fanfics up "UP"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Badfic: Up

  
  
  
Shizuwan x Masterzaya  
  
  
“Oh Master!” Shizuwan SUPER LIMIT BREAKER THRUST!  
  
“ _OOoooooo......my prostate........._ ” Izaya moaned because ho-fuck that fuckin' HURT!  
  
 _thrust, thrust, thrust,_  
  
“Shi... Shizu-chan....  _aaaah..._ ”  
  
Izaya had to do something or his prostate won't survie!  
  
“Sh-Shizu-chan, SQUIRREL!” Izaya shouted.  
  
“SQUIRREL?!” Shizuwan turned, stopping in mid-thrust.  
  
…  
  
Then back to sex, sex, sex.  
  
  
“SQUIRREL!” Izaya shouted again, gasping in pain.  
  
“SQUIRREL?!!” Shizuwan stopped, and turned again.  
  
…  
  
  
Then back to sex, sex, sex...  
  
  
“SQUIRREL!!”  
  
“SQUIRREL?!!”  
  
Then back to...


End file.
